The Start Of Something New
by xJulianGray
Summary: A Naked Brothers Band/High School Musical crossover AU in which Nat and David are Troy and Gabriella.


"Hey! Enough reading, we didn't come all this way for vacation so you could read." David's mom half-scolded, half-teased him. It was New Year's Eve and the ski lodge they were vacationing at was having a party, but David sat on the couch reading.

"Sorry mom, it's just, I don't know anyone here"

"You might if you put the book down! Now come one, it's a party, go have some fun." She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch. He stood up reluctantly, his mother taking his book and wandering off, leaving him alone in the sea of teenagers.

He shuffled around the room, trying to make it to the snack table and avoid eye contact. Once there, he grabbed a plastic flute of sparkling cider and started to move away, when an amplified voice caught his attention: a man on a stage was curating a karaoke contest. David decided to stay and watch the atrocity. What's better than making fun of strangers who suck at singing?

The person onstage wrapped up their song (a screechy rendition of Don't Stop Believing, how cliché) and David applauded ironically. "Now who's next, how about a couple's song, huh?" the emcee asked. A spotlight flashed on and began searching the room for the next victim. David instantly regretted staying by the snack table. It was dangerously close to the stage, and he didn't want to be picked. "Oh god, anyone but me" he thought.

Suddenly, the light landed on him, illuminating his blonde hair. "Fuck," he sighed under his breath. He tried to decline, smiling and shaking his head, but the crowd wouldn't hear it. They cheered and clapped, and the emcee encouraged him with a wave of his hand. "Come on man, we're all waiting!" The room was all of a sudden so loud David could hardly stand it. He took a deep breath, and walked towards the stage.

He climbed the stairs and was greeted with a handshake by the emcee. Looking out at the crowd of strangers made him so nervous he thought he might be sick, but it was oddly calming; at least he didn't go to school with these kids. With his hands in his pockets, he waited for the spotlight to choose the person he'd be singing with, recalling what the emcee said about a couple's performance.

After what felt like eternity, the light hit a small brunette girl, and her eyes widened in fear. She started to shake her head, looking ever more afraid then David had. He felt bad for the girl. Luckily, the boy standing next to her didn't seem to notice that the light was meant for her, and he started to swagger towards the stage. The crowd quieted as they realized the boy's mistake. He didn't seem to notice, though; he continued to make his way to the stage.

The boy was taller than David, with dark brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and an old New Order shirt. He climbed the stairs of the stage, and greeted David with a handshake and a smile. David couldn't help but notice that he was handsome. Downright good looking, even. The emcee seemed to enjoy the mixup, and didn't say a word to the other boy. He handed them both microphones and gestured to the monitors.

The song started; a slow, piano driven ballad. The words appeared on the screen, and David swallowed hard. He wasn't a singer, but he didn't have anyone to impress. Before he could start singing, the other boy jumped in, taking the first verse.

"Livin' in my own world /  
didn't understand /  
that anything can happen /  
when you take a chance"

"Ugh, what terrible lyrics" David thought to himself, but he liked watching the other boy sing. He was obviously enjoying himself. Again, David gulped. It was time for his verse.

"I never believed in /  
what I couldn't see /  
I never opened my heart /  
to all the possibilities, ohh."

He smiled, mostly to himself, happy that he made it through his first verse, but the other boy smiled back. David blushed, and quickly felt embarrassed for blushing, which only made him blush more. He was enjoying this karaoke thing more than he expected.

The song continued, the boys trading verses, harmonizing and adding 'oohs' and 'ahhs'. And just as quickly as it had all begun, it was over. The song ended, and the boys took a bow, smiling at each other. The crowd clapped and cheered, their enthusiasm shaking the lodge. David left on his side of the stage, the other boy on his. David was beaming, surprised he had pulled that off and actually enjoyed doing so, but also surprised that a boy had made him blush so much. He had never put much thought into it, but he didn't think he was gay. Was he?

David made his way towards the balcony, needing to get some cool air on his hot cheeks. Once out the door, he felt someone grab his right forearm. He spun around and found himself face to face with the boy he had been singing with. He smiled wide and bright.

"Hey, you were great out there man!" the other boy exclaimed. "That was so much fun!" David turned red again. "Uh - thanks! I had fun too."

"Do you sing often" the boy asked.

"No, not usually. And never in front of a crowd like that" David laughed.

"Well, you were really good. You should consider doing it more often. Oh! I'm Nat by the way. Nat Wolff."

"Nice to meet you Nat, I'm David Levi."

"Nice to meet you David. Are you from around here?"

"No, we're just on vacation. Do you?"

"Nope, same. We leave tomorrow morning."

"Ahh. Well, tonight was fun. Maybe we can talk again soon?"

"Yeah, for sure! Here!" Nat pulled out his phone and handed it to David. "Put your number in."

David punched is his number and handed it back to Nat.

"Your turn" David said, handing Nat his phone. Nat took a picture of himself and typed his number in.

"We'll talk soon, then" Nat said with a smile. David nodded, feeling himself turn red yet again. Nat started to walk away, but turned back around to flash another smile and wave goodbye.

David felt his body temperature rise. It didn't matter if he was gay or not, this boy made him feel things he had never felt before, and he liked it.


End file.
